This invention relates to a portable terminal that issues an alarm under prescribed conditions and an information provision system that utilizes the portable terminal.
Inventions wherein, in order to prevent an accident by collision with a pedestrian or another vehicle, in response to conditions an appropriate alarm is issued to the driver of the other vehicle or the pedestrian, have been disclosed (see for example the abstract of JP-A-2001-338386 at 0098).
In technology according to the prior art, an alarm is issued coordinated to the date and the surrounding weather conditions when a weak electric wave is received (JP-A-2001-338386 at 0006). In technology according to the prior art however, although an alarm is issued coordinated to the date and weather conditions, while the degree of brightness during the same time period may change depending on the season or while the degree of brightness may vary in different areas or in certain locations according to the weather, the issuance of the alarm is not coordinated to these variables.